troublesome_streamclan_warriorsmorefandomcom-20200214-history
Nightfoot/star
Nightstar is a black tom with green eyes. Nightkit and his sister one day go exploring, and go into the medicine cats' den. They mess up all the herbs and get in big trouble. Nightkit tells his mother that it was Leapkit's idea but she says she doesn't care whose idea it was. Nightkit regrets messing up the herbs, and wishes he had told Leapkit to stop. When he becomes an apprentice he is apprenticed to Needleclaw, and is eager to start battle training, because that's all they ever do until a moon or so later they finally do. One of his best friends Willowpaw falls for him, and Leappaw realizes this and one day whispers to Nightpaw when he asks why she is looking at him strangely, "Oh nothing, I just think that Willowpaw likes you." Nightpaw is embarrassed. Twigkit then comes to him in a dream and tells tells him a prophecy: ''"Night will save the day from the claw who seeks revenge." '' After Nightpaw becomes a warrior named Nightfoot, he becomes mates with Willowflight. And tells Petalstar about the prophecy because Twigkit came to him again. Claw then comes and attacks with a a group of rouges. Nig htfoot attacks and kills Claw at the end, and is made deputy. Later his kits are born, Rockkit and Stormkit. And a few moons after they become apprentices, he notices Willowflight is acting very strange. And then it is revealed that she is expecting kits. Nightfoot is very happy and excited. And soon a little she-kit is born. Willowflight names her Mossykit. She looks nothing like him, and he wonders where she got her brown splotched coat and gray toes. And soon Nightfoot knows where she got her coat color, and why her name was Mossykit. He spots Willowflight sneaking through a secret exit at night, and follows her. She sees her meeting up with a tom from Heatherclan who looks exactly like Mossykit, but with hazel eyes, and is named Mossypatch. He then realizes that Willowflight had been cheating on him, and she named her kit after the kit's father, Mossypatch. He runs off and Willowflight finds him, asking what's wrong. Nightfoot says that she knows perfectly what's wrong, and tells her that he saw her and Mossypatch, and runs off. The next day he returns to camp, and finds that Petalstar had lost her last life and is even more depressed. He then finds out that Willowflight is going to Heatherclan and is taking Mossykit with her. Nightfoot is sad, but he accepts her decision. Don't hate Willowflight though, it was mostly Nightfoot's fault that she cheated on him, and took Mossykit to Heatherclan. Because he never really paid enough attention to her after he became deputy, and she wanted a mate who almost always had time for her and their kits. Moons later Nightstar is sitting looking up at the clouds with his new mate Breeze who used to be a loner, and then sees a white and brown blur racing through the heather across the border to him. Could it be? Was his long lost step-daughter coming right on back to him, after all these moons?